initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Mazda RX-7
Mazda RX-7 is a sports car produced by the Japanese automaker Mazda from 1978 to 2002. The original RX-7 featured a 1146 cc twin-rotor Wankel rotary engine and a front-midship, rear-wheel drive layout. The RX-7 replaced the RX-3 (both were sold in Japan as the Savanna) and later replaced all other Mazda rotary-engine cars except the Cosmo. The original RX-7 was a sports car. The compact and lightweight Wankel engine (rotary engine) is situated slightly behind the front axle, a configuration marketed by Mazda as "front mid-engine". It was offered as a two-seat coupé, with optional "occasional" rear seats in Japan, Australia, the United States, and other parts of the world. These rear seats were initially marketed as a dealer-installed option for the North American markets. FC3S RX-7 Infini III.jpg Savanna RX-7 Infini III (White).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Early First Stage).jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi's FC as it appears in the First Stage Ryosuke's FC (First Stage).jpg|Ryosuke's FC as it appears in the First Stage finale Ryosuke's FC (Second Stage).jpg|Ryosuke's FC as it appears in the Second Stage Ryosuke's FC (4th Stage).jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi's FC as it appears in the Fourth Stage 159228940 624.v1354610442.jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi's FC as it appears in the Fifth Stage Ryosuke's FC (RedSuns).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Project D).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Street Stage).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Street Stage 2).jpg *Engine Name: 13B-T *Engine: Turbocharged Rotary Engine *Max power: 205ps/6500 rev/min (Ryosuke's FC is initially tuned to 350ps but was detuned to 260ps) *Maximum torque: 32.9 kgm/4000 rev/min *Displacement: 654 ccx2 *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4310 mm *Height: 1270 mm *Width: 1690 mm *Weight: 1200 kg *Transmission: 5MT (5-speed manual gearbox) *Body kit: Fujita Engineering/RE Amemiya FD3S Keisuke's FD3S Efini RX-7 Type R (Yellow).jpg Keisuke's FD 1.jpg Keisuke's FD 2.jpg Mazdaspeed RX-7 A-Spec.jpg 546aa541eb.jpg RE Amemiya FD.jpg Keisuke's FD (1st Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the First Stage Keisuke's FD (2nd Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Second Stage Keisuke's FD (3rd Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Third Stage Keisuke's FD (4th Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Fourth Stage Fake Project D FD.jpg|The Fake Keisuke's FD as it appears in the Fifth Stage Keisuke's FD (5th Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Fifth Stage Keisuke's FD (5th Stage Finale).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Fifth Stage finale Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 1).jpg Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 2).jpg Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 3).jpg Keisuke's FD (Project D 1).jpg Keisuke's FD (Project D 2).jpg Keisuke's FD (Project D 3).jpg Keisuke's FD (Street Stage 2).jpg Keisuke's FD (Street Stage).jpg Keisuke's FD (Street Stage 3).jpg Fake Project D FD (Street Stage).jpg *Engine Name: 13B-REW *Engine: Twin-rotor rotary engine *Max power: 340-350/380 ps / 6500 rev / min (stock: 265-276ps) *Maximum torque: 32.9 kgm / 4000 rev / min *Displacement: 654 cc x2 *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: Twin Turbo with Intercooler *Length: 4280 mm *Height: 1230 mm *Width: 1760 mm *Weight: 1250 kg *Transmission: 5MT (5-speed manual gearbox) *Body kit: Mazdaspeed/RE Amemiya Kyoko's FD3S Efini RX-7 Type R (Black).jpg Border FD3S RX-7.jpg Kyoko's FD.jpg|Kyoko Iwase's FD as it appears in the Fourth Stage Kyoko's FD (Arcade).jpg Kyoko's FD (Street Stage).jpg *Engine Name: 13B-REW *Engine: Twin-rotor Rotary *Max power: 340ps *Maximum torque: Unknown *Displacement: 654 cc x2 *Drivetrain: FR (propulsion) *Aspiration: Single Turbo *Length: 4280 mm *Height: 1230 mm *Width: 1760 mm *Weight: 1265 kg *Transmission: 5MT (5-speed manual gearbox) *Body kit: Border Category:Cars Category:Mazda